tunneltownfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience
Experience, commonly abbreviated to XP or EXP, is a leveling mechanic in Tunnel Town. There are two different types of experience: *Player Experience *Bunny Experience The former relates to the progression of the user account towards higher levels; the latter is similar, but relating to each bunny on an individual basis. Gaining Experience Player Experience Player experience can be gained in the following ways: *Completing Goals *Harvesting Food *Breeding Bunnies XP gained will contribute to filling the bar located in the top left of the UI; once this bar is full, the user will level up, and a message indicating newly unlocked items will be displayed. Leveling up will grant 3 . Bunny Experience Your bunnies can gain experience in the following way: *Eating Food Once a bunny's experience bar is full, a small animation consisting of a number of stars circling the bunny in question will play. Leveling up will increase the limit of energy your bunny is able to have and it will also bring up their energy to the maximum. Level Unlocks These are what things every level unlock in the game. Even if you haven't unlocked a certain bunny, you can still breed it and you will still be able to hatch one. Level 2 *1 Star Level 3 *2 Stars Level 4 *3 Stars *2 More Garden Plots *2 More Active Bunnies *Leopard Bunny *Prairie Bunny *Mountain Bunny *Snail Bunny *Moon Bunny *Seafoam Bunny *Bunny of Paradise *Bean Bag Furniture *Standard Bed Furniture *Arm Chair Furniture *Sectional Furniture *Sofa Furniture *Standard Dresser Furniture *Night Stand Furniture *End Table Furniture *Work Table Furniture *Purple Carrots Food *Radish Food *Green Floor *Red Brick Wallpaper *Fill *Concrete Floor *Black Floor *Blue Floor *Orange Floor *Pink Floor *Purple Floor *Red Floor *Tan Floor *White Floor *Yellow Floor *Barrel Pipe *Black Wallpaper *Blue Wallpaper *Green Wallpaper *Orange Wallpaper *Pink Wallpaper *Purple Wallpaper *Red Wallpaper *Tan Wallpaper *White Wallpaper *Yellow Wallpaper *Pink Stripes Wallpaper Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 *Purple Carrot seeds *Pink Hearts Wallpaper *Butterfly Wallpaper *Tub Furniture *Toilet Furniture *Pedestal Sink Furniture *Shelf with Trophies Furniture *Microwave Furniture *Wall Kitchen Cabinet Furniture *Floor Kitchen Cabinet Furniture *Bunny Clock Furniture *Recliner Furniture *Squid Bunny *Mouse Bunny *Cactus Bunny *Fjord Bunny *2 More Active Bunnies *3 Star Bonus Level 9 Level 10 * 3 Stars * 2 more Garden Plots * 3 more Active Bunnies * New dig layer * Walrus Bunny * Jackalope * Turtle Bunny * Skunk Bunny * Miner ‘49er * Butterfly Furniture * Fireplace Furniture * Giant Stuffed Bunny Furniture * Globe Furniture * Rocking Horse Furniture * Treadmill Furniture * Cube Floor * Flagstone * Grass Floor * Red Herringbone Floor * Puzzle Floor * Light Tile * Brown Wood Herringbone Floor * Red Wood Herringbone Floor * Yellow Wood Herringbone Floor * Brick Pipe * Steel Pipe * Black Paisley Wallpaper * Blue Paisley Wallpaper * Pink Paisley Wallpaper * Retro Wallpaper * Steel Plate Wallpaper * Black Swirl Wallpaper * Green Swirl Wallpaper * Grey Swirl Wallpaper * Yellow Squash Seeds Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 *3 Star Bonus *2 More Active Bunnies *Gnome Bunny *Rowing Machine Furniture *Leopard Print Wallpaper Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 * 3 stars * Pumpkin Food Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Category:Gameplay Category:Incomplete Category:Core